Night of the Living Red
by BlackWindHowls
Summary: When a demon awakens after several centuries, can the Ghostbusters save New York City and the world from being turned into zombies and becoming demonic slaves?
1. Slow Week

_A/N: I've been a Ghostbusters fan (RGB was my favorite cartoon ever!) for years, but this is my first ever Ghostbusters fanfic. So please be gentle lol. And unlike most other fanfics on here I've read, you won't be seeing any cussing, explicit (if any at all) sexual references\scenes, or alcoholic "memories". _

* * *

For New York City, it had been a quiet week for the Ghostbusters. Not a single call had come in for so much as a haunted toaster. With none coming in, each Ghostbuster had been spending the week doing their own thing within the firehouse and today was no different. Egon worked on improving the equipment and Containment Unit, Winston sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper, Ray worked on Ecto-1, while Peter played his Super Nintendo. 

Ray pulled out from underneath Ecto-1 as Egon made his way to the basement. In his hands were several traps.

"What are you up to" Ray asked.

"Just making sure the equipment is up to standards," Egon said. "Whenever our next call does come in, I highly doubt we want the possibility of the traps malfunctioning."

"At this rate, there's no telling when that might be," Ray said and sighed.

"Don't be so sad about it," Egon replied, "at least we've had time to work on the equipment and study the ghosts inside the Containment Unit."

"How's that been?"

"For a world filled with supernatural beings," Egon replied and walked to the basement, "boring."

Ray wiped the grease off his hands with the towel and stood. Slimer floated through the ceiling carrying several sandwiches and a banana. He spurted out several noises that equated to "Hi Ray" and gobbled the food down within three seconds.

"Hi Slimer," Ray replied. "Better slow down on that food. With the lack of jobs lately, there's no telling how long that will have to hold you." Slimer looked both shocked and sad as he spoke. "I know, I'm bored too." Ray grinned for a second. "I'll tell you what. Peter has some popcorn hidden in his pockets right now. If you go get it, he'll let you have it."

The sad expression turned to one of joy as Slimer zoomed up through the ceiling.

"SLIMER!" a voice screamed out several seconds later.

Ray giggled as he walked over to Janine's desk.

Meanwhile…

Moonlight broke through the otherwise darkening times. No one was around, but most people didn't visit the area. Even if any did, it wouldn't be during the night. Fortunately, that choice would save them.

For the time being.

It was nearing eleven p.m. in the city when a ghostly hand reached through the ground followed by the other. Lifting himself out of the grave, the spirit--almost demonic in appearance, complete with horns and all--stood on its feet for the first time in centuries. As the spirit looked around, his mind was filled with one thought.

It was time.


	2. A Perspective Job

_A/N: Thanks for the review! On another note, I know I may not have all the lingo and personalities exactly down, so I apologize.

* * *

__The following morning, 9 a.m._

Janine watched as a young woman in her mid-twenties walked through the firehouse's front door. Seeing Janine sitting at the nearby desk, the woman walked over.

"Hi, is this where I come to see the Ghostbusters?" she asked quietly as she adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," Janine replied and looked around at the oil stained floor and several random posters on the wall, "believe it or not. Got a problem you need help with?"

"Yes, I think so," the woman replied. "You see--"

Peter jumped over the divider from his office behind Janine's work area. He ran over to the blonde haired woman, grabbed her hand, and shook it.

"Hi," Peter said, "I'm Dr. Peter Venkman, one of the Ghostbusters around here. How may I serve you? My wish is your command!"

The woman looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Janine muttered, "He's been like that for years."

"I'm Jennifer Roscoe," Jennifer replied. "I think I may have a job for you."

Peter guided her to his office. "Right this way then," Peter said. "Tell Peter all about it. Go ahead, have a seat."

Jennifer sat down and bit her lip. "Late last night," Jennifer said, "my husband disappeared from our home."

A disappointed looked crossed Peter's face for a second. "Your husband, huh?" he said. "I'm sorry miss, we only deal with capturing ghosts. We leave the missing person deal to the police."

Jennifer shook her head. "He's not missing like that," she said. "There's something more to it. Something more dangerous, I'm just not sure."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"For the past few weeks," Jennifer said, "my husband had been having these weird nightmares. As strange as it sounds, he's been claiming he's had several visions of some creature that was going to enslave people although he didn't know how or when. He said he was afraid they would come true and he would be one of the first to become one of the creature's slave."

She paused. "I didn't believe him, but now that he's disappeared, I've wondered if there might be some truth to it."

Peter thought for a second. "Okay then," he said. "Wait one second." He stood up and walked several feet from his office. "Yo Egon! Come here for a second egghead!"

Egon dealt better with these types.


	3. Determining The Truth

_A/N: Yes, I'm aware the demon's name isn't very good. Sorry lol. _

_

* * *

_

Ray parked Ecto-1 in front of the woman's home. The four Ghostbusters and their new customer got out of the vehicle and walked inside the house. The house itself was fairly nice. Maybe not the largest house on the block, but it was one many wouldn't mind living in. Small white fence, several trees in the backyard, even a small chimney on the roof, you name it.

As they walked inside, Egon pulled out his PKE Meter If they were to officially take the job, they obviously needed to make sure her husband's disappearance was due to paranormal activity. Egon bit his lip as he used the PKE Meter to examine the house. The Meter picked up a fairly strong signal from the living room.

"What do you think Egon?" Winston asked.

"There's definitely been a spirit here," Egon said. "The byproduct emitted from the spirit is still strong. I believe a ghost did have something to do with this. Where was the last time you saw your husband?"

"When we went to sleep," Jennifer said. "The bedroom is this way. Follow me."

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it," Peter chanted silently to himself as they followed Jennifer to the bedroom.

The group walked down the hallway and Jennifer led them through a door at the end of the hall. The bedroom, mostly painted white, was pretty big.

"Wow," Ray commented, "this room is bigger than several of the rooms back at the firehouse combined."

Egon reactivated the PKE Meter. Almost immediately, the PKE Meter went wild and nearly exploded in Egon's hand.

"Well, that settles it," Egon said. "There's been a definite supernatural activity here. I believe whatever the spirit was, and why ever, the spirit is responsible. Mrs. Johnson, can you tell me anything else about your husband's visions?"

Jennifer scratched her head and thought. "Nothing but what you already know," she replied. "He said he kept having these strange nightmares where a demon came to him and said he would be the first of many. He would fall and start the enslavement of the world."

"Did he tell you anything about the demon itself?" Ray asked.

"He mentioned it in passing," Jennifer replied. "From what I can remember, the demon sounded pretty stereotypical. Two horns, average size, kind of human in form. He said the demon called himself Redwinnich.

Egon suddenly perked up.

"Did you say the demon's name was Redwinnich?" he asked. Jennifer nodded. "That explains the PKE Meter's reaction. But this is not good. I'll have to check the Spirit Guide to see what all it has immediately. We need to get back to the firehouse. Unless I'm mistaken, which I doubt, the whole world is in terrible danger!"


	4. Who Is Redwinn?

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to finish up the story over spring break and try to improve/update the chapters afterwards._

* * *

Egon dropped the spirit guide on the firehouse's kitchen table. 

"I'm afraid I was correct," Egon told the three Ghostbusters.

Winston shrugged. "What's so important about this Redwinn, Egon?" he asked. "We've dealt with demons before."

"Not with one as powerful as this," Egon explained. "According to the Spirit Guide, several hundred years ago, a small cult-like group of people came over to what is now New York City from England worshipped a demon named Redwinn. They believed that Redwin would be released on a certain day that year and would enslave the entire world."

"Oh of course," Peter said. "What use is a demon who doesn't want to take over the world while being worshipped by a bunch of crazies?"

"Crazy or not," Egon continued, "they managed to release the demon and he began enslaving the world. Legend says Redwin first turned on the cultists who freed him and turned them into zombies."

"Zombies?" Ray asked. "Horror movie zombies?"

"Exactly," Egon said. "Full-fledged 'I'll eat your brain' zombies. Only totally under Redwinn's control."

"But I'm not staggering around moaning like I was when Slimer slimed me again last night," Peter said.

"Obviously the world isn't enslaved," Egon said. "Apparenly, according to the legend, someone managed to defeat Redwin and sealed him in some sort of supernatural prison after he started. That's all I could find up to this point."

"So what we have here is a demon that's been imprisoned for several centuries and has been recently released," Winston said, "that is probably angry at being stopped from taking over the world and has kidnapped someone. How does it all add up?"

"I'm not sure," Egon said. "If Redwinn has escaped, I would think he would have started already trying to take over the world and turn people into zombies. But there's nothing on the news about anyone coming up missing or anything, other than our client's husband."

"Does it say how Redwinn was imprisoned?" Winston asked.

"The only information the Guide has is that a Catholic priest managed to put it in the prison and buried it underground in hopes Redwinn would never escape and return to his plan. Obviously that didn't work completely out."

"So, what's the plan of action Egon?" Peter asked. "If that demon is out there planning on taking over the world, I say we head out, do some busting, and call it a day."

Egon shook his head. "We could search all day and not have any luck," he said. "A supernatural being of this power doesn't go down easily. Right now, the best thing we can do is just wait and see. But until and once Redwinn does reveal himself, we'll need to be on guard. There's no telling how fast it will spread once Redwinn starts back to taking over the world."

The sky above New York City was turning dark red as the sun set. Little did the Ghostbusters know, the setting sun had already signaled Redwinn's awakening for the night. As the demon opened its eyes and stood in the lair it had chosen--better known as an abandoned warehouse--it walked over to the bound human he was keeping, David Johnson.

"I told you I would be coming," Redwinn said with an evil grin. "I will have my revenge on your bloodline."

"Why? What did I do to you? I've never seen anything like you before!" David said, obviously frightened.

The demon showed his sharp teeth. "This plane should be under my control. You're ancestors stole it away from me and imprisoned me for centuries. Now you will be my path into enslaving this world! When the heavens are aligned properly, I will make you watch your loved ones fall first to death. Then you will be the start of my zombie minions!"


	5. The Ghostbusters Meet Redwinn

_Two days later…_

Peter, Ray, and Egon fired their proton packs and hit the ghost before it escaped through the wall. They struggled to hold it in place for several seconds as the four-armed ghost tried its best to escape from the beams.

"Now Winston!" Egon yelled when they were sure the ghost wasn't going anywhere.

Winston grabbed his trap and threw it underneath the ghost. He activated it and bright light shot from the opening trap. The ghost, caught in it, struggled to no avail. Within seconds, the trap sucked the ghost into it and closed.

Smoke rose from the trap as the red light blinked indicating the ghost wouldn't be getting out any time soon. Winston picked the trap up as the Ghostbusters converged and left the office.

"Another one bites the dust," Peter said. "I wish all the calls would be this easy. Namely one demon still on the loose."

"With the recent surge of paranormal activity," Egon said, "I find it interesting that it happened at the same time of Redwinn's escape considering how close the two events were."

"I just wish we could capture the demon," Ray said. "It's difficult to keep my mind on these jobs knowing that demon is out just waiting to take over. We really have no idea what it's capable of. Especially with all the recent disappearances."

In the previous two days, even more people had come up missing. Most during the night when no one else was around, but a few were witnessed. Each account of the events were the same: the person who disappeared was acting totally normal when all of a sudden, they fell into a trance-like state. They wandered off while the people around tried to find out what was wrong and stop them, but to no avail.

Unfortunately, they were gone and no one ever was able to follow for one reason or another. And when the Ghostbusters arrived, sure enough, the PKE Meter registered low paranormal forces in the area. No one knew what was happening and no explanations given were even close to being accepted or reasonable for the disappearances and why no one could follow.

"Demon or not," Peter said, "if he's been the cause of the recent surge of the jobs we've been able to get, at least there's a bright side to him."

"Peter," Ray said, "how can you say that? The whole world is in danger. Doesn't that concern you at all?"

"Of course," Peter replied. "But when that enters my mind, I just don't think."

The rest of the Ghostbusters looked at each other as they put their equipment in the car but knew it would be just too easy to take that any farther. They got into Ecto-1 and began making their trip back to the firehouse. For most of the trip, everything was routine.

That is, until something appeared in the middle of the road that caused Winston to hit and breaks and nearly spin out in the middle of the street. As the Ghostbusters stared ahead of them, there was no mistaking what they were looking at and what was returning the gesture.

"Is that who I think it is?" Winston asked.

"How many people do you know with horns jutting from their heads?" Peter asked. "Besides the last girl I went out with."

Redwinn stood in the middle of the street staring silently at them.

"Well let's not sit here!" Ray said. "Grab the packs and lets get him!"


	6. Redwinn's Enslaved Humans Appear

_A/N: I apologize that it's taking so long for new chapters. I'm just trying to figure out everything in more detail in how I want the story to go as I bring the fanfic to an end within roughly the next two or three chapters._

* * *

The Ghostbusters jumped out of Ecto-1 and grabbed their proton packs from the back. Redwinn simply remained floating several feet off the ground as the four positioned themselves to blast him. 

"You must be the Ghostbusters I have heard so much about," the demon said. He grunted. "I expected more."

"Don't worry," Peter said, "you'll see everything you need to see very shortly!" They looked to each other and nodded.

"Now!" Egon said.

Four proton beams shot towards Redwinn. The beams headed towards an apparently unimpressed Redwinn who didn't so much as flinch as the beams made their way. Where any normal ghost would have been caught in the beams and unable to escape, the beams simply bounced off Redwinn as if never having even touched him.

Redwinn's sharp fangs showed as his mouth formed a smile.

"Is this the best you have to fight me?" Redwinn asked. He laughed. "It will be much easier doing away with you and taking over this world than I thought!"

"Let's try it again," Winston said.

"No," Egon said, "we would just be wasting out packs. I was afraid this would be the case."

Redwinn, almost mockingly, remained hovering in the same spot. Not even so much as a burnt piece of fuzz appeared on the spot the beams hit him.

"Is this the best you have to fight me?" Redwinn asked. "You and your primitive weapons are more pitiful than I previously thought! Soon this world will belong to me!"

He let out a piercing laughing that almost echoed as he faded out the area. The Ghostbusters simply looked on in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's get back to the firehouse," Egon said. "We need to look for a way to stop him before it's too late."

Later…

"The beams didn't even make him flinch," Winston said pacing around the table. "Do you think we can find another way to stop him?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Egon replied. "There might not be a way because I don't recall seeing anything on the subject in the guide. However, if we don't, then it will mean catastrophic events for the entire world."

On the television Ray watched nearby, a reporter was covering a more recent mass disappearance.

"I'm near the state border," the reporter said, "where another mass disappearance has happened. As you know, this is yet another string in the recent disappearances in New York that started a few days ago. As you can see behind me, there are dozens of seemingly abandoned cars scattered all over the street. According to some witnesses, one minute the drivers were there. The next, gone without a trace. With the speed of disappearances, police have not yet calculated an exact number of disappearances as of right now."

The reporter carried on for a few more moments on the story. Minutes passed as he explained in more detail on the situation. But as he talked, sudden moans began overtaking the reporter's voice. The reporter glanced behind the cameraman and his jaw dropped.

"What in the world?" the reporter said into the camera. The cameraman turned around to see what was happening.

Dozens, if not hundreds, of hideous looking people, 'person' being used loosely by the looks of the creatures, were staggering up the otherwise empty street towards them moaning as they went.


	7. The Zombies Approach

_A/N: One chapter to go!_

* * *

_Eight Hours Later…_

Within hours of the first appearance of the zombies, half of New York City had fallen. However, they didn't act like one might think. It was as if they were being controlled by a higher power. They never actually ate their victims contrary to what many horror movies would tell you. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught by the zombies were dragged into the crowd of zombies and the next thing anyone knew, that person was one of them.

"Egon, haven't you found anything yet?" Winston asked with very apparent frustration in his voice. "Those things are spreading all over!"

"I'm trying my best!" Egon shot back. "There's absolutely nothing in the Spirit Guide on how to stop Redwinn! Not even a small suggestion!"

They were afraid and the tension between the Ghostbusters was only growing. Not for just for themselves, but for what would become of the world if they failed. End of the world scenarios like this had happened plenty of times and each time they were able to stop it without anyone actually getting hurt. That just wasn't happening now.

"Well, try harder!" Winston replied as he, Peter, Ray, their client's wife, and a few other survivors who had come to the firehouse at one point or another in the past few hours for help continued reinforcing windows and doors on the first floor. "Those zombies will be here soon!"

"It's not my fault that they're not ghosts or even technically zombies," Egon said. "At least then we could have blasted them." He nervously shifted through the guide again hoping he missed something. "There has to be something I'm missing. Every supernatural being in this blasted book can be defeated. Why should Redwinn be any different!"

"Guys, calm down," Janine said. "This isn't helping any. You couldn't have used the packs on the zombies if Egon said they're still living humans who are possessed or whatever term he used." From under a nearby bed, Slimer muttered several noises agreeing.

"That's it," Egon said sighing. "Apparently there's no way to beat Redwinn."

"Egon? What are you saying?" Peter asked. "You can't give up."

"Peter, look around!" Egon said. "We're barricading ourselves in the firehouse. Zombies are approaching. Zombies, might I remind you, under the control of a being who wants to take over the world and looks like he may just get that wish. And you don't think it's time to give up?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

"I've tried my best to think of what we could do," Egon said looking back at the book. "But without any clues in the Spirit Guide, there's just nothing we can--"

Egon paused.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"There are two pages stuck together."

Everyone stopped and looked at Egon.

"I just noticed the pages don't match up," Egon continued looking at the page he was holding. Biting his lip, Egon pulled the two pages he found he held. Silently, he read what was on the pages and nearly fell over.

"Of course!" Egon shouted. "Of course!"


	8. The Capture

_A/N: Here it is. The final chapter of my very first Ghostbusters fanfic. I hope you enjoyed my first romp! However, I'm sure I'll read through the story at a later point and update it improvment wise. On a similar note, I had to kind of rush this chapter, so if you see any inconsistencies or the like, let me know._

* * *

Without explaining anything, Egon made a suggestion on moving up to the roof. If his plan worked, things would most likely go smoother up there. 

"Redwinn!" Egon yelled out. He began walking around the ground floor of the firehouse repeatedly calling out the demon's name.

"Egon, what are you doing?" Winston asked.

"Exactly what I'm hoping will work," Egon replied. "Redwinn, I know you can hear me! Show yourself along with Kevin! Unless you're too afraid of us!"

Everyone looked at one another wondering if Egon had simply snapped. They all felt scared, but Egon seemed to be feeling it the worst throughout the night.

"Egon?" Ray asked as he put his hand on Egon's shoulders. "You better go sit down for a while."

"No," Egon said. "Just wait."

Egon clutched his spirit guide tighter as he bit his lips. It just had to work. If not, and the guide was wrong, then it really was over. The world would all but belong to Redwinn.

Suddenly, through the sounds of zombies beating against the doors and low moans below, the wind suddenly started howling. Maybe harder than any of them had ever heard.

In the middle of the roof, hovering a few feet in the air, two humanoid shapes phased into existence. There they were--both Redwinn and a bound and gagged Kevin. Redwinn's face housed an extreme angry expression.

"Good," Egon said, "you showed. I thought you would have run terrified from us."

"You are a brazen one human," Redwinn said. "I'll allow that." Rage seethed from him. "But you will pay for that."

"No we won't," Egon replied with a sly smile. "You're obviously too much of a weak coward to face us yourself. You have to let your zombies do the work for you."

"Egon," Peter whispered, "don't mock the demon. We're in enough trouble as it is!"

"It would be wise to listen to the stupid one," Redwinn said.

"See there…hey!"

"My minions are tearing down your doors as we speak," Redwinn said. "It was foolish of you to call me here and waste my time bringing this one with me to make me angrier. Although, I will enjoy making slaves of you all even more."

Redwinn laughed. Then, without warning, he hurled Kevin to the side.

"Prepare to suffer," he said. He threw another ball of fire-like energy at a group of people. Fortunately, they all managed to dodge it.

On the ground below, the pounding at the entrance grew harder as the doors were being beaten inward. Seconds later, dozens of zombies began piling into the firehouse.

"Help me get him untied!" Egon whispered to some of the survivors. "Hurry before it's too late!" He and the survivors did so as the other Ghostbusters tried their best to distract Redwinn and to turn his attention to them.

"Here," Egon said after freeing Kevin's hands from the ropes and removing the gag out of his mouth and gave Kevin the spirit guide. "See these phrases right here? Start chanting now and don't stop no matter what happens!"

"But…"

"Now!"

Kevin gripped the book tighter and began reading the unfamiliar words on the paper as best he could. He struggled with pronouncing the words at first, but he found himself able to read them easy enough.

It was then Redwinn realized he had been tricked.

"No!" he screamed as he found himself unable to move. "Stop!" Redwinn clutched his fists.

"Blast him," Egon said. "Ittshould work now!"

Egon bit his lip as they all nodded and fired the proton beams at the frozen Redwinn. Unlike before, Redwinn was entrapped by the beams. Egon reached for his trap, threw it underneath Redwinn, and opened it.

The trap opened and captured Redwinn in the resulting beam. Despite struggling, the chanting and trap combined proved to be too much for the now weakened demon and fell to the trap's imprisonment. Smoke drifted out of the trap as the red light indicating the process finished blinked. On the city streets, and from within the staircase, the loud moaning suddenly ceased.

"Is it really true?" Ray asked as everyone looked over the firehouse's ledge. "Please tell me I'm seeing what I'm thinking."

Miraculously, the zombies, now free of Redwinn's spell, were all returning to their human state as it appeared from their viewpoint. Cheers from the rooftop survivors rang out.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see a crowded street of people in New York City," Peter exclaimed. "Let's get Redwinn into the Containment Unit and seal this deal for good!"

No one argued with that statement.

That night, the Ghostbusters celebrated their victory in their firehouse for the now safe world. After all, it wasn't everyday one was surrounded by zombies controlled by a powerful demon bent on world domination. Who, obviously, came extremely close to having that happen.

"What did the spirit guide say about Redwinn that clued you in on how to beat him?" Ray asked as they ate their large amount of free food and drinks sent to them as part of an even larger 'thank you' gesture.

"On those two pages that were stuck together," Egon replied, "it said Redwinn's biggest downfall is his extremely excessive pride in himself. But in order to actually defeat him, someone has read the group of phrases found in the spirit guide. Unfortunately, only descendants of the person who originally trapped Redwinn can effectively trap him."

Egon paused for a moment. "Then that's when I realized that had to be the reason Redwinn went after Kevin like he did," he explained further. "The only reason Redwinn simply kidnapped him instead of turning him into a zombie was because Kevin couldn't be turned into one due to his lineage. The only thing I could see was that he had to be a descendant of the person who trapped Redwinn to begin with. That's why Redwinn always seemed to follow us around to just mock us at our inability to stop him."

"So that's the deal," Winston said. "I thought you had fallen off your rocker with actually calling Redwinn to where we were. You knew Redwinn would show up with Kevin because his pride wouldn't allow him not too."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Peter mused.

"Yes it was," Egon replied. "Thankfully."

They laughed as they continued eating and celebrating like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
